


Did It Hurt?

by izzybelledot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pick-Up Lines, Short, Short & Sweet, Soft 5up, Soft Floris | Fundy (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cogchamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	Did It Hurt?

“Did it hurt when you fell?”

Fundy turned behind him in surprise, finding 5up leaning against the wall a few feet away with a little smirk on his face.

Fundy had been getting to know 5up for a bit now, which was unavoidable since they both lived in Cogchamp. Despite the small community size, everyone got along extremely well, and he and 5up were certainly no exception. In fact, he and 5up were likely closer than he was to most anyone else on the server. Still, this wasn’t exactly normal behavior from him. “When I fell from heaven?”

“No,” 5up giggled, the little smile on his face only widening. “When you fell for me.”

_Oh._

He knew he was blushing. Knew it from how 5up’s face lit up and his smile turned even more mischievous. He wouldn’t give up that easily though- not to whatever game 5up was playing. He rolled his eyes, leaning forward a bit to flick 5up’s nose. “Don’t be cute.”

“Awww,” 5up cooed at him. “You think I’m cute?”

“5up,” He groaned. The glare he sent over his shoulder did nothing to dissuade the other man, who only pressed his mouth down into his scarf to cover his giggles. “What, do you need attention? Do you need some attention? Is that what this is?”

“Are you complaining?” 5up countered, stretching his arms out lazily. 

“Not exactly, no,” Fundy admitted. He grinned at 5up as he pulled a blanket around himself and jumped to sit atop the little half-wall. 5up was almost always put together immaculately, wearing stylish clothes and cooking or drawing peacefully in his downtime. But 5up could also be quite the cuddly person when the mood struck, and the end result was nothing short of adorable. “But you can just say if that’s what you want.”

5up pouted at him, nose scrunching up where it poked out from his little blanket cocoon. “Alright, fine. Give me your attention, fundip.”

“You just had to ask,” Fundy chuckled, walking over and nudging his side. 5up opened up an arm to pass half the blanket to him. Funny tucked it over his other shoulder and leaned his head over 5up’s. “You can just say if you want cuddles.”

“It’s the principle of the thing,” 5up muttered to him. “I’ll keep that in mind, though.”

Fundy hummed as 5up’s face burrowed into his shoulder. “Better than shitty pickup lines.”

“I’d like to see you do any better.”

Fundy grinned against 5up’s hair, an idea springing to mind. “Is that a challenge?”

“If you want it to be.”

Fundy takes in the moment, how calm and comfortable it all feels. How his heartbeat is set as background noise in his mind and his body is relaxed despite the lingering distrust he’d had for people since playing spy on L’Manberg. “Maybe I do.”


End file.
